


Five Plus One - Derek & his Strays

by skargasm



Series: Five Plus One - Derek's Strays [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pack, Pack Feels, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Five times Derek brought home a stray, and one time the stray just came to him.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Five Plus One - Derek's Strays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779424
Comments: 22
Kudos: 442





	1. One - Isaac

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving five plus one another try, but with a slightly different prompt. And because I'm feeling pent up, angry and downright murderous, I thought I would _try_ to write some fluff! Wish me luck!
> 
> * * *

Derek was sixteen when he brought home his first ‘stray’. Talia had never really thought that she would have to worry about Derek – Laura was most definitely the natural choice for the Alpha power, Derek showed no interest in it and Cora and Kara were too young really. So when he arrived home one day with a teenage boy by his side, she wasn’t expecting what he had to say.

“Hi, Mom – this is Isaac. Can he stay?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Hi, Mrs Hale.” The boy – Isaac – sounded shy and a little unsure, hiding behind Derek’s shoulder and not meeting her gaze.

“Call me Talia, please. Um – Derek, could I speak to you in the other room please?”

“Sure. Isaac – make yourself at home. I know there are some cookies in the jar and there’s soda in the fridge. Like – just, don’t worry, okay? I’m gonna sort this.” Talia had never seen her son so ‘in charge’, but as she led him towards the study she wondered if she had read her children all wrong.

“Before you go off on me, I haven’t told him about us being werewolves. It’s just – his Mom died, and his brother went off to join the army, and I’m pretty sure his Dad beats him. And – Mom, I found him locked in a fridge in the basement and I couldn’t leave him there so – Yeah, can he stay?” The flood of words seemed to be pulled out of her son, and Talia stood open-mouthed as she tried to take it all in.

“His father does what?”

“Isaac always had bruises and stuff when we were playing lacrosse, and I just put them down to how things can get a bit rough and tumble, kinda? But then, one day I saw some cuts and that didn’t make sense and I asked him and he didn’t want to tell me but I made him! I didn’t bully him – I just, you know, insisted that if he didn’t tell me that I’d have to report it to a teacher and that got him talking and – look, he’s a really good guy and I don’t even know if he’d _want_ the bite but – I couldn’t leave him to go back to that, I just couldn’t. So. Yeah. It’s taken me this long to convince him to come with me and I don’t know if he’ll have the nerve to do it again!”

“Oh, Derek – you _know_ it’s not that simple!”

“I don’t care what I have to do to earn this – whatever you want, just – don’t send him back there, please? Because there’s something inside me that says I shouldn’t let that happen and you’re always telling us to listen to our instincts and – “

“Derek, calm down! I need to speak to the Sheriff – try to find a way to do this at least slightly legally. Maybe I should call Peter – “

And that was how Isaac came to live with the Hales.

* * *

Obviously it wasn’t _quite_ that simple. Various legalities had to be sorted out, and that was **after** Roger Lahey was convinced that letting Isaac go to live with the Hales was the best way to keep himself out of jail. But somehow, it was like Isaac had always been there. He slowly came out of his shell, became as sarcastic and cheeky as Derek, and Talia found that having another teenage boy around the house might increase her shopping bill but didn’t make that much difference. 

It was nice for Derek not to be completely outnumbered – Laura and the twins, Cora and Kara, could occasionally be a little mean to their only brother, and now he had someone on his side. Most of the time. And when the time came to sit Isaac down and explain the supernatural to him, offer him the bite if it was what he wanted – that went well too. The only strange aspect of it was that pack bond, although strong, was _different_. Talia put it down to Isaac’s natural hero-worship of Derek for noticing and saving him – it made sense that he would be closer to the boy. 

Talia should have known it wouldn’t stop there.

* * *


	2. Two - Boyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then came Boyd...
> 
> * * *

“Mom – how come _Derek_ gets to go to clubs when I can’t?” 

“Excuse me?” Laura edged further into the study, her face sullen.

“You won’t let me go clubbing, but Isaac, Derek and Boyd have gone.”

“Who’s Boyd?” 

“Keep up, Mom! Boyd is Derek’s latest little hanger-on!”

“Laura – that doesn’t sound like a nice way to speak about anyone.”

“Well, you should see them strutting about at school! They’re like this – this – _gang_ – and everyone thinks they’re all cool and everything and it’s _Derek_!”

Talia checked the clock and realised it was after 10 pm, well past the curfew the kids knew they had to adhere to. Especially with the full moon coming over the weekend. 

“Back up, please, Laura. Where exactly have Derek and Isaac gone clubbing?” Laura went pink, then closed her mouth firmly. 

“I didn’t want to get them in trouble! I mean, okay, maybe a little bit. But – if I tell you the club then I am a tattletale and that’s not what I want!”

Talia sighed and massaged her forehead. She was too busy for all of this – there was a mountain of admin she had to read through before work tomorrow, especially if she had to keep Monday free for any after-effects of the full moon. 

“Laura – you’ve gone way past being a tattletale! Why would telling me the club be any worse?”

“Because – well, because of the type of club it is.”

“I’m so lost!”

“What my niece is hesitating to tell you is that Derek and his mini pack have gone to a gay bar.”

“Uncle Peter!” 

“I couldn’t help but overhear, Laura and this way, you didn’t tell tales – I did.”

“Well, how do you know which club they’ve gone to?”

“I wouldn’t be much of a Left Hand if I didn’t know. Now scoot off – I need to speak to your mother.” Laura grimaced but obeyed her uncle. Talia really did need to try to spend more time with her children – it felt like she was missing out on so much.

“Hello, Peter.”

“Hello, sister dear.” Peter sauntered into the study and made himself comfortable on one of the chairs.

“Oh dear, am I going to need a drink?”

“I don’t think so – well, perhaps.” Peter smiled at her as she rose from her seat and made herself a drink of vodka and tonic. She might not be able to get drunk but she had the feeling she might need something stronger than tea. 

“Okay – go on.”

“Have you ever perhaps considered the idea that Laura might _not_ be our next alpha.”

“No, why?”

“You are aware of Derek’s tendency to pick up – well, strays?”

“The situation with Isaac was an isolated example – “

“Then perhaps you should consider Vernon Boyd.”

“Who is this Boyd?”

“He’s a good boy, from a good family. They’ve had some bad luck with the economy, etc. and they have a large number of children. I believe Boyd has become somewhat – lost – in the melee. And somehow, Derek and Isaac have adopted him.”

“Jesus Christ! Please tell me that I’m not going to have to arrange for another child to be removed from their parents?”

“Oh dear me, no! Just. Has Laura shown _any_ signs of amassing her own pack?”

“Why should she? She’s only just turned eighteen. She has plenty of time and I have a lot to teach her.”

“You are quite blind, you know. I love you and you make an amazing alpha, but this is happening beneath your nose and you don’t see it.”

“Peter – do stop talking in riddles and tell me what’s going on!”

“Very well. Talia – Laura is a beta through and through. She’s an excellent beta – a good planner, well organised, strong when directed. Cora is very similar to her in that regard – point her at an enemy and she should prove to be suitably dangerous. Kara is – well, I must admit I see a lot of myself in her. She has a ruthless streak that I truly appreciate.”

Talia nodded, well aware of how Machiavellian her youngest daughter could be. Cora and Kara couldn’t be more dissimilar as twins, with Cora happy to flow through life whilst Kara seemed to want to bend her surroundings to her will. The only person who could get through to her when she was in one of her rages – whether it be an injustice at school, or another type of social drama – was Derek. He seemed to have the knack of calming her down and helping her stay within acceptable boundaries. Much like she did with Peter – 

“Oh!”

“Lightbulb just gone has it?”

“You’re saying Derek is the next alpha?”

“I’m merely saying that you need to open your eyes to the attributes of your children. I know that Derek is younger than Laura, but it is by only a year. And he seems to be well on his way to amassing his own pack consisting of these strays. You might want to consider that training Laura to be alpha might be the wrong move.”

“But – “ Before she could finish speaking, she heard the back door of the house open. She could hear Derek and Isaac’s voices quite clearly, as well as the deep rumble of a new voice. They were going into the kitchen, making some attempt to be quiet, but their laughter was easy to hear. On stockinged feet and with Peter behind her, Talia sneaked her way to the kitchen doorway so that she could observe her son. 

Derek seemed to be in his element, listening benignly to Boyd talking about a young blonde that they had met in the club, whilst Isaac got them something to eat. It seemed instinctual for him to provide for Derek first before he and Boyd tucked in to the huge sandwiches and soda that he had fixed up.

With a tilt of her head, she indicated to Peter that they should go back to the study. 

“But I brought Isaac into the pack.”

“After Derek brought him to you.”

“I never thought of Derek in these terms before. He’s so – laid back, relaxed – “

“You haven’t been to one of his recent lacrosse games then. He’s been made co-captain and believe me – he is _far_ from laid back and relaxed. Finstock might knight him by the end of the season as he seems to be determined to drag the entire team to the championships if he has to beat them to death to do it.”

“That doesn’t make him an alpha.”

“No – true. Maybe it’s time you looked at why you’re so insistent that it be Laura instead of Derek. Just because the alpha has been female for the last four decades doesn’t mean it has to remain that way.” Peter pulled her into a brief hug before heading towards the door. “You need to look at your pack members with clearer eyes, sister dear. You watch – I guarantee young Derek will have found a third beta within the year.”

With her world view dramatically changed, Talia sat back behind the desk and considered everything Peter had said and what she had seen. Was Derek _really_ the next alpha?

* * *


	3. Three - Erica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia is called to see the Principal about Derek...
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some talk of bullying behaviour as well as out of date thinking/speech from a position of authority.
> 
> * * *

”Would you like to explain to me just why I’ve been dragged out of work to come to see your principal?” Talia stood over Derek, all but tapping her feet in her anger. She had too much on her plate for this to be happening now. So much for what Peter had to say about Derek potentially being the next alpha – this was the height of immaturity and she would be having serious words with her son when she got him home. 

“I’d rather not say.” Derek refused to meet her gaze, staring instead at his feet. She could only vaguely hear what was going on in the Principals office but it seemed like the meeting was coming to an end. Stiffening her shoulders, she prepared for whatever was coming.

“Ah, Mrs Hale, Derek – if you would come in please.” Walking into the room, Talia looked around. She had expected the previous occupants to have left before letting her and Derek into the room, but perhaps this was part of the reason she had been dragged in? An attractive blonde girl was sat in front of the Principals desk, her hair slightly bedraggled and Talia could scent – blood? “Thank you so much for coming at such short notice – please have a seat.”

Turning to the young girl, without thinking, Talia put her hand on the girl’s chin and lifted her head so that she could examine her face. 

“Shouldn’t this young lady be with the school nurse?” Blood was coming sluggishly from her nose and it looked like a black eye was slowly forming. 

“Well – Erica refused to go to the school nurse until you had arrived and I had spoken to you, her and Derek.”

“Very well. Here – Erica, use this to clean your face.” Handing the girl a handkerchief, Talia took a seat, gesturing to Derek to do the same. Her son seemed more interested in making sure the girl, Erica, was alright but finally obeyed and sat down. “Right – why was I called?”

“There appears to have been quite a – contretemps between Erica, Derek and a couple of girls here at the school. Because there was a physical fight, we had to call in guardians and parents.”

“I understand. So, what exactly did Derek have to do with all of this?” Talia found herself wondering where the girl’s parents were, but tried to pay attention to the Principal. 

“Ah, well – according to, let me see, Tracey Martin and Jennifer Blake, Erica set upon them – basically attacked them out of nowhere – “

“That’s not true!”

“Be quiet, Derek – you’ll have your chance to speak.” Derek settled back in his seat sullenly.

“Your son prevented the girls from leaving when they tried to get away.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Both Tracy and Jennifer state that Derek, and I quote, _blocked the door and growled at them menacingly_.”

“What on earth – Derek, would you care to explain yourself?”

“The two of them have been taunting and bullying Erica for months and the school has done absolutely nothing about it! She’s friends with Boyd and we became friends, which was how I came to hear about it. Tracy and Jennifer invited Erica _to talk_ in the gym, but I overheard them saying that they were going to teach her a lesson. So I went along, to make sure that she was okay.” Talia could imagine just how Derek had ‘overheard’ the conversation between the two girls, but refrained from speaking. “The two of them were shoving Erica between them and she was trying to fight both of them.”

“Continue.”

“This isn’t Derek’s fault – he shouldn’t be getting into trouble for – “

“I’ll hear from you in a moment, young lady. Derek.”

“I just – I said if they were intent on fighting, they should at least attempt to make it fair – you know, one on one, rather than both of them jumping her at the same time.”

“Derek – why didn’t you go and get a teacher?”

“Who do you think Tracy and Jennifer got the keys from to use the room? Besides, I know Erica has tried to complain before but was ignored. Just because she gets on better with some of the guys than the girls, they’ve been spreading rumours that she’s been sleeping around which is none of their damned business, even if she is!”

“Go on with your story please, Derek?” 

“Neither Tracy or Jennifer was interested in making things fair so I stepped in.”

“Please don’t tell me you hit either of them?”  
  
“What do you take me for?” Derek looked completely insulted, folding his arms over his chest and giving her a dark glare. “I just stood in front of one of them, and let Erica deal with the other one.”

“Deal with?”

“I can take either of them – in a fair fight.” That came from Erica and Talia turned to take another look. Yes, she could definitely see that the girl was more than capable of holding her own. 

“Then what happened?”

“Once Erica had dealt with Tracy – “

“Jennifer.”

“Sorry, Jennifer – then I let Tracy go and said have at it.”

“You – you said _have at it_?”

“Well, she was so hot to fight when she thought she had an advantage – I thought it was only fair she get to teach Erica a lesson on her own.”

“So I wiped the floor with her too.”

“As you can see, Mrs Hale, both of them admit the story is true – “

“Hold on! This sounds a little bit different from what the other two girls had to say. If they did indeed set upon Erica together after deliberately inviting her with the intent of causing her physical harm, how exactly is it that it’s Erica and Derek here rather than this Tracy and Jennifer?”

The Principal looked discomfited by her interruption, running his finger between his collar and his throat as if his shirt had become confining. 

“In the first instance, if Derek did hear Tracy and Jennifer plotting to cause Erica harm – “

“My son is not in the habit of lying.”

“Right. Yes. Well. He _should_ have come to the office or tried to get a teacher to assist.”

“I’m given to understand that the appropriate authority has been informed of the previous bullying yet nothing has been done?”

“Well, yes, but there was no proof – “

“So my son went to try to help Erica, and **saw** both of these girls attacking her?”

“So he says – “

“I repeat, my son is not in the habit of lying. He then stepped in, with minimal physical contact, and attempted to even things up as it were.”

“He should have stopped the fight!”  
  
“You can’t have it both way, Principal Harris – either he should have gone to get a teacher or he should have done what he could about the actual fight. Which is it?”

“I – “

“What punishment has been meted out to Tracy and Jennifer?”

“What?”

“Well, I would like to know that both of these girls now recognise that bullying will not be accepted in any form, including about the sexual practices of **anyone**.”

“Mrs Hale – Erica has taken to dressing in an extremely provocative fashion of late, and as she spends so much time around the male students, it’s to be expected that she will garner a certain – _reputation_ – for herself!”

“Mr Harris – it’s 2020. Please tell me those words did not just leave your lips?” The Principal went ashen, gulping loudly. Talia heard Erica stifle a snigger but Derek was managing to maintain a straight face. 

“I just meant – “

“I **hope** you meant that the school would be running an anti-bullying seminar very shortly – I have details of an extremely good programme. And I look forward to being informed officially as to the punishment meted out to Tracy and Jennifer.”

“Yes, of course, Mrs Hale.”

“I take it these two are free to go?”

“Well – “

“What other reason could you need them for? They can write up their statements at home and bring them to school tomorrow. As a lawyer, I can witness them if you require it. And obviously, I will be discussing with Erica’s parents whether they wish to take the matter any further.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Well, to be honest, Mr Harris, you should be. It shouldn’t be up to other students to step in when teachers fail to do their jobs correctly. But I completely understand that they cannot be everywhere, and as such I’m very pleased that my son was around to ensure that Erica wasn’t severely hurt. They will bring their statements tomorrow. You two – outside.” Leaving the Principal slightly open-mouthed but relieved, Talia followed Derek and Erica out of the office, through the corridors and to her car. 

Derek was wiping some of the blood from Erica’s nose that she had missed previously, but there seemed to be nothing overtly sexual in the attention – it was very much like watching him taking care of his sister, Kara. Oh dear God, this was another one of his strays wasn’t it? Scowling to herself, Talia coughed loudly to get their attention.

“Why wasn’t one of your parents or a guardian there, Erica?”

“Neither my Mom or Dad could get off of work, and I didn’t want them to be docked pay. It didn’t seem fair.”

“And this Tracy and Jennifer – just how badly did you injure them?”

Erica gave Derek a sidelong look, and Talia stepped forward slightly so that he was out of Erica’s vision. “Erica?”

“I didn’t break anything if that’s what you mean! I just made sure they won’t be bothering me again! And I wouldn’t have been able to do that if Derek and Boyd hadn’t been teaching me – “

“Oh for God’s sake! Derek, do you have your car?”

“Yeah.”

“See Erica home safely, then get back home. And both of you will be writing those statements – independently – and getting them turned in to the school admin office tomorrow. Understood?” Both teens nodded their heads furiously. With another sigh, Talia unlocked her car door before turning to the young girl once more. “Erica – we’re having a BBQ this weekend if you would like to attend? If you don’t have transportation, I’m sure one of the boys would be willing to collect you since they’ll likely be in attendance.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Derek give Erica a nod before the girl turned and gave her a blinding smile.

“I’d love to – and thank you, Mrs Hale – I appreciate you sticking up for me in there.”

“Think nothing of it, Erica. I’ll see you on Sunday.” Climbing into her car, she watched as Derek escorted Erica over to a beat-up Honda Civic before trotting over to his Camaro and following the girl out of the school car park. Dropping her head onto the steering wheel, she wondered just how much Peter was going to gloat.

* * *


	4. Four - Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone remember the rumours that Jackson was meant to be Peter's son before Colton decided to leave the show?
> 
> * * *

”Talia – you need to do something about your son!”

Pausing the television, Talia turned as Peter came striding into the living room. 

“Peter – I have been trying to binge-watch ‘The Witcher’ for _months_! This weekend with Laura looking at colleges and Derek out at a party is my first chance to actually gain access to the television without them spewing spoilers left and right! Now – unless the world is coming to an end, I would _really_ like to get back to watching Henry Cavill in leather, slashing around with a sword and swearing!”

“Where are Kara and Cora?”

“They’re with their father this weekend – Robert _finally_ managed to remember that he has children and take them somewhere.”

“Right!”

“I mean, seriously, how difficult is it to be there for your own child?”

“Maybe I should come back at another time.” Alerted by the suddenly sheepish look on Peter’s face, Talia climbed out of the recliner and faced him.

“What did Derek do?”

“It’s nothing – seriously, nothing to worry about. I’ll have a word with him when I see him next week.”

“Peter – just what are you up to?” She saw the moment Peter gave in, frowning as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone. 

“I’m not up to anything! Your son is being a – a – bugger is what he’s being!”

“Who, Derek? The next Hale Alpha? Potentially the first male alpha in decades? That son? The one you’ve been taunting me about for a while now with his mixed group of miscreants getting into all sorts of trouble? Him?”

“Alright, alright – so I might have laid it on a bit thick.”

“What are you wanting to show me?”

Peter unlocked his phone, scrolled quickly through some screens, then turned the handset towards Talia. She looked at the image on the screen, doing a double-take as she took in the people in the photo.

[ ](https://imgur.com/FF5Aqab)

The picture was of Derek and another young man, both of them pulling patently false faces of surprise as they pointed at each other. 

“Peter – is that – “

“Yes, Talia, that is Jackson. My son by Ellen, who pointedly refuses to have anything to do with me and refuses to even _consider_ bearing the Hale name.” 

“What on earth is he doing with Derek?” 

“Well, it looks like they’re attending the same party for a start. And once I received this, I contacted Ellen – which you know I hate to do.”  
  
“What did she have to say?”

“That Jackson and Derek are co-captains of the lacrosse team and are becoming great friends, apparently!”

“How is this the first we’re hearing about it then?”

“I don’t know! That’s another reason why I need to speak to your son!”

“Oh, you’re not thinking – “

“I bloody well am! Derek seems to be getting very buddy-buddy with Jackson, so much so that Ellen tells me Jackson is considering going _camping_ with Derek and his group of friends next weekend!”

Talia put her hand over her mouth, trying valiantly not to laugh at the outraged look on Peter’s face. 

“I would have thought you would be pleased that Jackson is beginning to accept that he’s a Hale.”

“I would be bloody pleased if he was accepting **me** , but he’s blatantly NOT interested in me as a father! He’s bloody well going to be indoctrinated into Derek’s pseudo pack and completely ignore me!” 

At the petulant look on Peter’s face, Talia couldn’t hold back her laughter any longer, the pain in her stomach making her bend at the waist as she belly-laughed.

“Well, I’m glad you’re finding all of this oh so amusing! You weren’t so amused when Derek brought Erica into his Pack!”  
  
Fighting back tears, Talia tried to speak.

“To be fair, that was mainly because he was teaching her to fight like a _hunter_! When I asked him about it, he said if she didn’t want the bite, he didn’t see why she should take it, but he wanted to be sure she was able to protect herself!”

“That girl needs no help protecting herself – I saw her lay Isaac out the last time they were training and he wasn’t holding back!”

“Yes, she does seem rather lethal!”

“That can’t be the only reason you were against her.” Peter seemed to be getting over his mini tantrum, sitting down and locking his cell, hiding the picture away.

“Not really. I just – have you noticed that Derek is showing zero interest in finding himself a partner? I mean, I know he’s young, but since he semi-dated Paige a few years back, he hasn’t brought anyone home. And at the last few Pack meetings, he hasn’t strayed far from us at all – he seems to have no interest in meeting someone.”

“What’s that got to do with Erica?”

“I was wondering if I was missing the signs and I was a little concerned – whether he might be setting himself up for a fall.”

“Ah, I see. No – he’s not interested in Erica that way. Good job too, as she and Boyd seem to be circling each other.”

“Do you think he’s asexual?” Now it was Peter who was laughing, and she slumped back into her seat to await her brother gaining control over himself. “I take it that’s a no then?”

“Sorry – it’s not so much the idea of him being asexual that made me laugh. It’s that you haven’t noticed something pretty obvious – again.”

“Are you planning on telling me? Or do I have to try to guess?”

“Did you happen to meet Deaton’s new apprentice at the last Pack gathering?”

“The Stilinski boy? Yes, I met him. He seems extremely competent – actually, very advanced for his age. I would imagine he’d make some pack an excellent Emissary in a few years. I know his family doesn’t live in the area – I believe his father is the Sheriff a town over? His mother was really lovely – she’s recovering from a pretty nasty illness if I recall. Why?”

“Talia – really?” Peter got to his feet, shaking his head at her.

“What? What am I missing?” Peter merely laughed again, waved his cell phone over his shoulder at her and left the room. “Well, that was annoying.” 

Shrugging off Peter and his weird behaviour, Talia pulled her Afghan blanket back onto her lap and turned Henry Cavill back on. Sometimes all you could do was wait for a few more clues.

* * *


	5. Five - Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was meant to be trying to be nice to Scott - I failed! Blame TummySassandAss - she gave me the idea for Derek and Scott's interactions!
> 
> * * *

”What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Talia stood in the doorway to the games room, surveying the damage. Derek and Scott climbed to their feet, both of them looking more than a little shame-faced. “Derek – would you care to explain yourself?”

“No, not really.” Talia’s mouth dropped open at the insolent tone of voice coming from her son and she flashed her alpha eyes at him. 

“Excuse me?!”

“Sorry, Mother.”

“I’m sorry, Alpha Hale.” Scott sounded subdued and a tad stuffy, and looking at his face, Talia could see that he was healing a broken nose. Various bruises were forming on his face, his nose and jaw looking crooked. What the hell was she going to say to Melissa? 

“What’s going on?”

“Ask him.” Derek’s tone was still sullen but he was at least attempting to not be too insolent. 

“Scott?”

“He was giving me a line of bulls – sorry, BS, about how the bite is a gift and that just because we’re predators doesn’t mean we have to be monsters and I wasn’t going to listen to that crap!”

That was the most Talia had heard Scott speak since Melissa had introduced him to her. She had been given Talia’s details as a contact within Beacon Hills when Scott was bitten whilst away with his father, and the hope was to integrate him into the Hale Pack. However, Scott was still struggling with the changes and Talia had _hoped_ that some time with Derek might allow him to talk a few things through. It would appear that wasn’t to be the case.

“Well, Scott, under normal circumstances the bite **is** considered to be a gift. And Derek was – “

“Why do I have to listen to him, anyway? He’s not MY alpha!”

“No, but – “

“And I don’t see why I have to be here – why can’t I just go home?”

“Well, because – “

“There’s a dance this weekend I want to go to – there’s this girl I was going to ask out on a date and – “

“Oh will you **please** shut up!! All I’ve heard from you since you got here is self-pitying crap about how awful your life has been since you got the bite! What you seem to have conveniently forgotten is that _before_ you got the bite, you were sitting on the bench for lacrosse and now you’ve made first line! You don’t seem to have a problem taking advantage of the physical side of things! And partying? A girl? What is _wrong_ with you? You’re a newly turned werewolf – there’s not a chance in hell that you’re going to be out in social situations with a group of people that you could _maul to death_ if you don’t gain some control over yourself!”

“Um, Derek – “

“And who is this girl?”

“Her name is Allison Argent.” It wasn’t a surprise to Talia when Derek reached out and punched Scott in the face, although she did find herself regretting the blood that got onto her new white blouse.

* * *

“I don’t get it.” Talia pressed the wet towel to Scott’s face, pulling it away and wincing at the look of his nose and jaw. Neither had had the opportunity to heal from the previous breaks before Derek had broken them again, and she wondered whether they would heal straight. 

“Well, what Derek was saying _was_ the truth, Scott. And – well the Argent family are not well regarded within the supernatural community.”

“Why not?” 

“Gerard Argent had been known to be rather – _lax_ in his adherence to the code that hunters all sign up to before he died. And, Derek had a rather unfortunate experience with Kate Argent, who I believe was Allison’s aunt.”

“Why, what did she do?” Throwing the towel into the sink, Talia considered the young man in front of her. His shirt was completely covered in blood, both of his eyes were swelling shut and he kept stroking his jaw which was obviously tender to the touch. 

“She tried to seduce him into giving her information on our family in order to surround the house with mountain ash and burn us all alive.” Scott’s mouth dropped open, his eyes going as wide as they could. He looked like a shocked Labrador puppy. “Derek was fifteen at the time, and fortunately came to me when his teacher began acting inappropriately.”

“She was his _teacher_?”

“She gained a position as a substitute teacher to get to him.”

“Holy smokes!”

“Yes, so as you can see – “

“But Allison isn’t like that!”

“And how exactly do you know that? Have you spent any time with her?”

“Well, no not really. I was hoping to ask her out and get to know her but – “

“Does she know you’re a werewolf?”

“NO! I’m not _completely_ stupid!”

“I didn’t mean to imply that you’re stupid, Scott. It can be difficult when you first meet someone that you connect with not to be a little blind to certain aspects of their personality.”

“I mean – yeah, I can see that.”

“And it really isn’t a good idea to go to a party, a stressful social situation so close to the full moon when you’ve only been a werewolf for a short space of time.”

“Okay, so – yeah, I can see that. Just – why do I have to listen to _Derek_? No offence, Alpha Hale, but he can be a bit of a dick.” Talia laughed despite herself.

“Well, yes I can imagine that you two might clash over a few things. But Scott – I’m the Alpha at the moment, but I won’t always be. And there is the potential for me to be moving to New York in the near future. You would need to have a good relationship with the Alpha in residence – a lone wolf rarely survives.”

“I don’t get it.” Rolling her eyes internally, Talia admitted out loud for the first time something that she had finally come to accept.

“Derek will be the new Hale Alpha.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. Oh. So perhaps you could go and help him clean up the games room and try to find a way to listen to what he’s saying? Because he really is just trying to help you. Okay?” 

Scott nodded slowly, looking slightly crestfallen but also thoughtful. Feeling like she might have managed to get through to him, Talia grabbed the wet towel from the sink and went to leave the bathroom. As she went through the door, Scott called to her.

“Alpha Hale?”

“Yes, Scott?”

“What about me dating Allison?” Talia was more than happy to leave that whole dilemma to Scott’s new Alpha – she was feeling far too old for this shit!

* * *


	6. Five Plus One - Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last 'stray' to join the pack
> 
> * * *

”Are you alright?”

“Peter – tell me that there are no more secrets.”

“Whatever is wrong?” Talia turned into the arm Peter put around her shoulders, needing the hug from her brother. 

“I just – I went to speak to Derek.”

“Right.”

“Because with the packs visiting, I thought he should be downstairs. I mean, Laura’s been fine about not taking over the territory, but some people are still going to be surprised when Derek’s named as the new Hale Alpha. And – you know, he just left his pack to fend for themselves down there? Scott’s making moon eyes at the daughter of the Yukimura’s, which, okay better than Allison Argent, but he does realise she’s going to live for _centuries_ right? So they might want someone with a bit more longevity for a relationship with her!”

“Okay.”

“And I found Cora and Isaac in the pantry making out – which I wasn’t surprised at, but they could at least have gone for a bit of privacy!”

“Okay.”

“And Jackson and Kara were arm-wrestling some of the youngsters from the other packs, and I’m almost positive that there’s going to be bloodshed by the end of the evening but they seemed to be having so much fun! And now that I’ve accepted that Kara’s going to be Derek’s Left Hand, I can see that the territory is going to be well taken care of in that respect!”

“Talia – you’re rambling.”

“Boyd and Erica are being quite circumspect – do you know, I think he’s planning on proposing to her tonight?”

“Who do you think he took ring-shopping to make sure he made the right choice?”

“And, yes I am rambling rather because – Peter, did you know Deaton had brought the Stilinskis?”

“I did, yes. I spoke to him earlier – I really don’t like that man, but he does train some of the best Emissaries in the U.S.”

“No, I don’t like him either. He seems to like being inscrutable just for the sake of it, but since he’s given Scott a job and a sense of direction, I can’t say much against him.”

“Fair point.”

“Well, I spoke to Noah and Claudia, and they’re moving to Beacon Hills. He’s accepted the position of Sheriff, and she’s opening a store.”

“That’s nice, but that’s not what has you breaking open the wolfs-bane wine this early in proceedings.”

“I’m getting to that.”

“Uh-huh.”

“As I said, I went to speak to Derek – I thought it was the height of bad manners to leave everyone downstairs to go to his room. I know he can be a little introverted sometimes but this seemed a bit much.”

“Talia – if you don’t tell me what’s going on – “

“I walked in on him and the Stilinski boy!”

“So?”

“No, you don’t understand – when I say I walked in on them, I mean I _walked in on them_!” Talia watched as Peter took in her statement, understanding dawning.

“As in – “

“As in, my son is currently up in his room, _tied_ to his childhood bed with a gag in his mouth being ridden like an Arabian stallion by the Stilinski boy!” She took another swig of her drink, savouring the burn as she watched Peter’s face. 

“Really?” The tone of Peter’s voice was not what she expected and she leaned back, slapping him hard on the shoulder when she saw the salacious leer on his face.

“Really! Like – **no** mother wants to see any of her children in that position, but – I mean – it’s a PARTY! The sheer number of people who could have heard them – “

“I would imagine that’s why the gag!”

“You’re not helping Peter!”

“Well, it saves you worrying about Derek being all alone.”

“You knew!”

“Well, I didn’t know about them disappearing to play some private party games, but yes, I did know they were interested in each other. It was blatantly obvious at the last Pack get-together, so I don’t understand why you didn’t see it! And I’ve carefully investigated the family – I did so once Derek’s pack grew so quickly as I realised he would need an Emissary sooner rather than later. And I know you want to get to New York.”

“I don’t – I don’t understand why I didn’t see it!”

“Neither do I! Besides, the Stilinski boy – who goes by the name of Stiles by the way – will make Derek an excellent partner. From what I hear, he’s incredibly ruthless, loyal to a fault, and a bona fide Spark.”

“He’s a spark?”

“Yep! You couldn’t leave your son in safer hands – as long as he has a safe word that is!”

“Peter – there are times when I truly hate you!”

“I love you too, sister dear! Oh, look – there are Derek and Stiles now!” Talia gulped down the rest of her wine, then turned to face the two men who were coming into the room. She could see it quite clearly now. Although Derek was maintaining his normal stoic mask, there was a certain lightness to his step as he walked as close to Stiles as he could manage, holding tightly to his hand. Stiles was wearing a grin from ear to ear – a very satisfied grin she was chagrined to note – chattering away to Derek as they came into the room. They walked over to her and she managed a smile even as she felt herself blushing.

“Mother – I guess I should try to introduce you to Stiles formally.”

“Alpha Hale – it’s a pleasure to be here.” The little shit had the nerve to wink at her when he said it and she forced back a smile. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Emissary Stilinski. And congratulations on finishing your training so quickly – I understand from Deaton that you were an exemplary student.” Stiles snorted laughter.

“Not exactly! He just got fed up of hiding the good books from me and let me go at my own pace! Easier on his heart, so he said!” 

“Well, I would imagine some pack will be very happy to enlist your services – and lucky to do so.”

“I hope so.”

“You’ve made your choice then?”

“Oh definitely. I just had to – nail the final details.” Derek was flushed red now, even as Peter and Stiles shared a smirk. God, she needed to make sure she took Peter to New York with her – leaving him here where he could be a bad influence on Stiles was _not_ a good idea.

“Then my sincere congratulations – and I hope I’m not being presumptuous in welcoming you to the Beacon Hills branch of the Hale Pack.” Stiles’ face became serious, and he held out his hand. She accepted it without hesitation.

“Thank you. I swear to undertake my role as Emissary with all of the knowledge and skill at my disposal – your family will be safe with me.”

“Thank you, Stiles. That means a lot to me.” Holding back an unexpected tear, she turned to Peter. “I think we should circulate, brother, don’t you think? I need to begin making arrangements for New York so should touch base with a few people.”

“After you, my Alpha.” Smiling at Peter, she turned and cupped Derek’s cheek, meeting her son’s eyes.

“I am incredibly proud of you, my darling. I think you are going to make a marvellous Alpha and I think the territory is extremely lucky to have you and your Pack to take care of it.”

Derek turned his face to lay a kiss into her palm, then grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

“Thank you, Mother. I – I can only hope to be as good an alpha as you have proven to be.”

“I’ll catch up with you and your Stiles later.” She went to follow Peter, then turned back, grabbing the decanter of wolfs-bane wine as she did so. “And Derek?”

“Yes, mother?”

“You’ve left your fly undone, darling! Do try to zip up before you come out and meet our guests?” Stiles’ laughter followed her out of the room.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of the last time I sat down and just wrote this many words in one evening! This was a lot of fun, especially as I challenged myself to write it pretty much entirely from Talia's perspective!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little bit of nothing and it lightened your spirits even a little! 
> 
> Who knows what the Muse has in mind for me tomorrow - hopefully I'll be back sooner rather than later!
> 
> Stay safe, stay strong, stay kind  
> Skar  
> x
> 
> * * *


End file.
